Blue and Yellow
by toppie
Summary: Series of drabbles between Mary and Garry. Set after Forgotten Portrait ending. EDIT: Currently in hiatus. I'm rewriting it again
1. Prologue

Hello guys! This is my first "Ib" fanfiction, Blue and Yellow.

I'm more of a Garry/Mary shipper... sooooo yeah, flamers will be ignored

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The last thing he remembered after losing his consciousness is he and Ib running to get his rose back - his lifeline, a flower that counts how long he would live, a flower that gives him a chance to get out of this place full of man-eating paintings, creepy dolls, and a psycho blonde girl that came out of a painting.

As they ran, he can hear a 'snip' ringing in his ears. Every step they made, each snip goes louder, and he slowly felt weaker.

He started thinking then that he wouldn't make it. That he is not going to get out of here alive. He looked at Ib, the child who after all that has happened, kept a straight face and kept his emotions and sanity in check.

No, he's not going to fail her - after all they've been through they're going to get out of here.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

It's louder than ever and he found himself stumbling - his head spinning.

Ib looked at him with great concern. _Act strong Garry, _he smiled at her and urged her to continue. She doesn't deserve to see him this way. _He have failed her..._

She looked at him still, not convinced. He mustered up all his energy and looked at her with a smile - the biggest smile he could muster, "I just need to sit down for a while, just continue, I'll follow you later."

She nodded and continued.

_I'm sorry Ib..._

It was pitch black.


	2. Fairy Tales

Hello! A lot of people likes GarIb ship so I'm kinda nervous with this story...

This story will be drabble-ish but it follows a story as well :)

* * *

**Fairy Tales**

* * *

He_ doesn't know what it was - it might be a miracle, or just pure luck.._

Warmth. He felt warm.

"It didn't work, fairy tales aren't true..." He heard a faint voice near him. "Alright, I'll try it again..."

He felt pressure on his lips... Like someone was kissing him... Wait... Kissing? His eyes suddenly shot open, and saw green, green eyes, green dress...

_I-Is this M-mar-_

She gasped and squealed! "It worked! Yay! Fairy tales are true!" She then began dancing with the blue creepy doll he despised so much. This is a really weird dream...

_Wait a second... Mary, creepy blue doll, crayon drawn walls..._

Everything suddenly dawned over him.

This is not a dream.

He's still here.

_And he's still alive._

"M-mary! What did you just do?" He asked the blonde, interrupting her and the doll's little victory dance.

"I kissed you! Just like in this book!" She showed him a book entitled "The Sleeping Beauty."

He blushed, wait, why would he blush anyway? It's just a kid playing with a creepy doll - it's just that a kiss is needed.

She continued, "You were sleeping, and Aoi-chan said that we try it! You were sleeping beauty and I was prince charming!" And then smiled at him.

"..."

She looked at him confused. "Why are you all red? You're so weird Garry..."


	3. Pity, Sympathy

_He doesn't know what it was - it might be pity, empathy, or just something..._

He never really understood how this museum worked it's ways... But who knew fairy tales worked its wonders here as well? Well, the place is still creepy, but he's just happy that this twisted otherworldly universe had brought good luck in his side. _He's freaking alive!_

The last time he was on his feet, he thought he was on the verge of death, alone. Its ironic, the one who 'killed' him was the one to 'revive' him.

"W-where's Ib?" He asked and stood up, still cautious on his actions. He knows she can go 'insane mode' if he do something wrong. Come on, it Guertena's...

"She left and gone back... Just like the others..." She replied, but he didn't quite catch the last thing she said.

'Gone back?' He thought. Suddenly, he felt weight lifted around his shoulders. Ib's alright, she's gone home.

"Are you going to leave too?" She asked, her eyes sharp, anxious of what he's going to say.

"I need to go home Mary, to my family." He replied.

The color of the walls started to change, the lights started to dim, _just like in the freaking toy box._

_Dammit._

"Why? You can stay here if you want! Why do you hate it here?" She shouted. She gripped her palette knife he didn't notice she was holding earlier. Crayon drawn cracks started to appear on the floor below her feet.

"Oh no..." This is the thing he wanted to avoid.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO LEAVE?" She launched herself to him, palette knife in hand and swayed the knife blindly back and forth towards him.

_"I just awakened from my death, and I won't let myself die again..." _He thought. He took hold of both of her arms and was able to lose the palette knife she's been gripping in her hand. "STOP IT MARY!" He shouted and looked her in the eyes.

She stared back at him, eyes watering, "W-why do you all have to l-leave? _He _left, other people who got here left, Ib left, and you? W-why do you all need to leave _me _here?"

He continued to look within her eyes and what he saw made his heart ache...

He saw _loneliness._

_He stayed._


	4. Sketchbook

Hello guys! Thank you for reading, faving, reviewing, and following this story! ^^

**[Medicine] - I ship the Aoi-chan and Garry too! lolz XD I hope Marry will be a ship of yours :)**

**[PiWrite] - I have different plans for these two... *_***

Now for the next chapter!

* * *

**Sketchbook**

* * *

She cried on his chest until she fell asleep. He then carried her upstairs and laid her on a drawing of what he thought looked like a bed.

He took a second look around the room. He saw a canvass on the wall...

_Her canvass - where she's supposed to be..._

_"Maybe I should go before she wakes up..."_

He took a step back and felt something shuffle on his feet - a sketchbook. He picked it up and saw scribbles on it:

_I like visitors coming in to live with me..._

_But I want to leave this place myself and live outside! _

_But unless I take the place of someone from outside, it seems I can't do that..._

_Won't somebody come soon?_

_Won't somebody come soon?_

In a blink if a second, everything was clear.

He looked at her sleeping form... How many people have she seen? How many people like us befriended her? How many people left her? How long has she been in this place?

_How long has she been alone?_

He never felt this strong for another person in his entire life...

"Garry?" Marry called out, rubbed her eyes and noticed him, where they were and what he was holding, panicked was seen in her face. "P-put that down! G-get out!"

Garry just stared at her, stood up, dropped the sketchbook, walk towards her, and enveloped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mary."

_She never cried so hard before..._

* * *

I know the previous chapters and this one have been a little... bland... But not to worry! The next chapters will be eventfull ^^


End file.
